


[團兵]Dr. Smith 02.

by HWS



Series: [團兵]Dr. Smith [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWS/pseuds/HWS
Summary: 為2014/01~2015/08在Plurk上連載的作品內容以艾爾文和里維在醫院工作、相識相戀的AU是少數以兩人談戀愛吧！的心情寫的輕鬆作品。作品最後有成書、但這裡只會公開到網路上連載的部分。***





	[團兵]Dr. Smith 02.

1.

時間拉回數年前，那年稱不上特別、既沒有驚動國際的大新聞，也毫無驚豔的消息，更不用說在醫療前線，每日面對病患的醫生，日子裡充斥著生老病死、不斷的突發狀況和各種疑難雜症，沒有任何變化、也不會有任何改變，在邂逅發生前，史密斯醫生是這樣想的。

所謂的邂逅大概要從尋常日子中的意外說起。

早上起床後就覺得頭昏眼花，將睡在身旁、不知哪邊喝酒帶回的女人連哄帶甜言蜜語的送出門後，艾爾文瞇著眼睛翻箱倒櫃，好不容易找到一罐疑似過期的阿斯匹靈，隨便塞了幾顆就爬到醫院工作。  
一整天的門診很煩，忍著越來越明顯的頭痛，艾爾文難得沒擺出營業用笑容、聽被老公冷落的抱怨，開了更年期的賀爾蒙藥物將對方送出門，又連續看了好幾個經期不順、老對自己發花癡的小女孩，好不容易到了下午，提起精神診察孕婦和胎兒的症狀、和其他科醫生會診病患後，直到桌上的病歷終於見底、將最後一個病患送出門後，頭痛已經轉為讓人想吐的劇烈不適。

「史密斯醫生，要不要一起去喝一杯？」

護理師用甜美的聲音詢問自己是否要來點私下交流，很難得沒對投懷送抱胸部尺寸又很雄偉的護理師動情，艾爾文努力微笑拒絕，只想著要怎麼解決頭痛。  
自己的門診是大熱門，看完都已經接近午夜，如果是下午或晚上還可以找家醫科的米克或運動傷害科的漢吉拿藥應付一下，但兩個人一個沒排班一個早就下班離開。

──沒辦法了。  
拿了錢包搖搖晃晃的走過半個醫院，到急診室報到浪費醫療資源不是本意，但如果不找個地方休息兼吃藥，明天的大好假期以及和性感人妻的約會就會被頭痛放水流。

「史密斯醫生？」櫃台邊的護理師和艾爾文有過一夜之緣，看他皺眉的樣子有些擔心，詢問症狀後、量完血壓抽血又安排一張床，「先和醫生說一下，附近連環大車禍，急診醫生可能很晚才有辦法過來看診，你先睡一覺？」  
「那給我一兩顆止痛總行吧？」  
苦笑、好吧自己的頭痛和血肉模糊哪邊比較重要、曾經也在急診室待過的自己很清楚，好不容易拿到止痛藥，一口吞下去後，好心的在床尾看診紀錄的用藥欄上自行填寫，蓋上棉被塞了耳塞打算好好睡一覺。  
很不幸的急診部門就像戰場一樣，一下是救護車的聲音一下是病患的哀嚎和護理師醫生間大聲的對話，艾爾文左睡右睡一直沒辦法安眠，也還好止痛藥發揮了效果，頭終於不痛了。  
「史密斯醫生？」聽到另一位護理師的聲音，張開眼睛看對方擔心的樣子，苦笑，為了好好休息之後掛急診應該要到其他醫院去對吧？反正一樣貴。  
「嗯？」沒記錯這個好女孩的胸型是自己喜歡的類型，不大、手感卻很好，對方不熟情事在床上害羞的可愛樣子讓人印象深刻，「晚安辛苦了。」  
「我剛剛聽人說你也來掛急診，所以可以請您幫個忙嗎？」  
「呃？」原來不是溫柔的慰問是找幫手啊？撐起身體看著對方，「有什麼我可以幫忙的？」  
好人做到底吧、史密斯醫生，你可是和藹可親的好醫生啊。  
「連環車禍裡有懷孕的婦人，還不只一個，其中兩個較嚴重病患都失血嚴重、可能危及胎兒生命，我們駐院醫生婦產專長的只有一個，可以請您幫忙看診嗎？」  
我的天我可是病人耶。心裡不免抱怨，但想想出血嚴重需要緊急開刀病患、的確是需要自己的經驗，只好點點頭站起身，想想如果自己回家、也可能因為這樣的重症被召回。 

借了急診的白袍、連忙消毒清洗過後趕到急救區、傷勢較輕的人還散落聚集在急診區、幾個看起來嚴重的已經被推往觀察區，攔下一個護理師詢問產婦傷患被安置在哪裡，才聽說已經被移到重症急救區。  
「抱歉、我是婦產科的醫生，病患呢？」連忙到急救區，可以聞到血腥味，推開幾名護理師，來到床邊後皺眉看嚴重的開放傷口和出血。「請讓我看一下。」推開正在一旁急救的人員，借了聽筒確認狀況，「──快點找內科醫生、馬上送去開刀才行。」  
「是什麼狀況？」  
「除了傷口，母親應該有內出血、必須趕快確認出血位置，另外胎兒有可能要提早剖腹取出，一定要馬上開刀不然會危及兩方的生命，可能的話兩邊的手術要一起進行。」將聽診器塞到急診醫生的手中，「還有一位呢？」  
「那裡。」對方指了病床，艾爾文走到病患身邊、翻看病患症狀，再三確認胎動後，艾爾文皺了皺眉，「孩子沒救了、家屬在哪裡？」  
「父親已經死了、其他家人在路上。」  
「等他們到了請護理師和他們說明狀況、另一位可以準備進開刀了。」已經習慣生和死的角力，艾爾文冷靜的判斷，「如果腹部嚴重出血可能連子宮要一起拿掉。」  
「──沒有其他辦法嗎？」戴著口罩的醫護人員讓人看不見表情、更不用說兩人有身高差距，連眼神都看不清楚。「這位女性昏迷前希望能夠搶救孩子、她已經沒有依靠、連孩子都沒了……」  
「沒辦法。」有些驚訝對方的話，急診室內每個病例都分秒必爭，如果花太多時間遲疑是母子的性命都無法挽回，「你是醫生吧？你要救人吧？就數據和症狀來說，的確是不可能，身為專業醫生，就必須劃清同情和專業的分界不是嗎？」

說了自以為是的漂亮話，艾爾文才想是否耍帥過頭，在看對方略低頭沉默後，想著要補些安慰，還好護理師過來要自己到手術房支援，聳聳肩，艾爾文轉身匆忙離開。  
畢竟身體不適又剛吃過藥物，艾爾文並不負責操刀，在確定傷口狀況和孩子的生命狀況穩定後，又離開手術房，畢竟還掛念剛剛的病患，回到床邊已經看到家屬。  
護理師正在解釋症狀，但可以看出家屬情緒非常激動，喧鬧外加大吼著，剛剛站在一旁的醫護人員正拼命安撫。

「你們這些爛醫生！說啊要多少錢！連孩子都救不起來嗎？」  
「真的很抱歉。」  
「說抱歉就沒事了嗎？看樣子你是年輕醫生吧？這麼菜的來救人難怪醫療體系亂七八糟的！」  
「真的很對不起──」  
對方已經鞠躬道歉了家屬還是不諒解，艾爾文看他不斷低頭道歉的模樣，身為醫生，完全能理解面對生死進退不得的處境，但這些人已經失去冷靜，一旁大哭的家屬甚至衝過來、用力搖晃那位醫護人員。

真的看不下去了。

「抱歉，請問是病患家屬嗎？」抓住家屬的手，艾爾文露出溫和的微笑，「請在責備醫護人員前、先聽我一句，目前病患情況危急，依照醫療法指示、如果家屬不簽同意書，我們將無法進一步治療。」如果再拖下去，也許又會失去一條寶貴的性命，艾爾文口氣稍微強硬。「您如果對本院醫療不滿、也可以立刻轉院，但我會非常懇請你們思考，在病患分秒必爭的當下，這樣的決定是否對錯。」表情依舊和藹，艾爾文放開家屬的手，改搭在被威脅的醫護人員肩膀上，「當然，無論什麼決定，我們都會尊重您們，抱歉還有許多病患需要治療，你們可以好好考慮、想清楚再和護理師說。」  
手下的人好瘦小，該不會是新進的護理人員吧？已經一陣子沒踏進急診室、還不知道醫院內有這位同僚呢，又拍了拍他的肩膀給予鼓勵，看家屬一臉吃驚想生氣又無法發怒的樣子，艾爾文的思緒已經轉到被自己英雄救美的人身上，如果對方想要感謝自己以身相許也不錯啦──  
不意外家屬退讓簽下同意書，進到手術房後雖然遺憾的無法母子均安，但總算在不摘除子宮的狀況下讓病患狀況穩定下來，保住再次生育的機會。  
艾爾文脫下防塵衣，在手術中頭又開始痛了，勉強在急診室內晃了一圈確定病患安置結束，轉頭想找個醫生幫自己開藥。  
「嗚──」頭又更痛了，該不會是什麼急症吧？走到護理站，身體半靠著櫃台壓了壓太陽穴。「請問有誰可以──？」  
「需要我幫忙嗎？」

黑色。

艾爾文轉頭看和自己搭話的人，兩人有些距離，可以清楚看見來者和醫師袍強烈的反差色，那雙也同樣深邃的眼睛看向自己，走到身邊、將聽診壓在胸口、要身邊的護理師拿病例。  
「剛剛很謝謝你。」那有些簡潔的說話聲調讓自己有些反應不及，才想是剛剛站在身邊的護理人員，艾爾文讓他將聽診器從衣釦空隙塞進，並確認症狀。「可能是流感、需要隔離在家裡好好治療。」  
「我以前實習時就很看不慣那些家屬的行為，當然我們以病患的生命安全為主，但醫生畢竟不是神。」被那樣暴力對待、也是第一線工作的人力日漸吃緊的原因，「不過是流感就糟了、我今天可是一整天門診。」  
「先吃個藥好好休息、等狀況好轉再去小診所看看？」  
「也是。」有點哭笑不得，只希望不要傳染到別人，話說該不會是被早上那個女人傳染的吧？啊還是前一天……  
「你的判斷很對、我太感情用事了。」簽寫著診斷內容，對方很健談，完全沒注意到艾爾文悔恨又回想的皺眉表情，「也謝謝你參加治療、這間醫院婦科的人手一直不足，唯一一位名醫史密斯又完全不參與夜間治療，除非是急病患。」  
嗚啊好嚴厲喔史密斯不就是我嗎？

「哈、這個、里維醫生？」禮貌又乖巧的點點頭，看對方的名牌、確定名字念法。艾爾文用最讓女孩動心的笑容看向對方。「我是艾爾文史密斯、婦科的主任醫生，我第一次聽到關於我的風評，真想找個地方和你喝杯咖啡、好好聊聊，另外，醫生要確認病患的名字、不是最最最基本的常識嗎？」  
看對方露出尷尬、表情來來去去的變換，艾爾文打從心底覺得有趣，因為這樣、難得的逞一時口快。  
「看樣子急診室的醫生因為日夜顛倒導致專業判斷能力受損──嗚啊！」

對方將資料丟到自己臉上，看那一臉發怒又隱忍的樣子，艾爾文聽到自己的心跳聲。

流感的附加症狀是頭暈、體溫偏高和心跳加速嗎？  
領藥時艾爾文傻笑著，口氣輕挑的和藥師調笑，回到家中，服藥睡一覺後，醒來時才發現，頭痛症狀稍微減輕了，但回想起急診室發生的事，心跳又跳快了。

***

放假這幾天非常無聊，不能出去喝酒或尋找獵物，艾爾文只能躺在床上發呆，雖然還能上網或開主機玩遊戲，但那股不對勁的感覺讓人一點玩樂的興致都沒，想著，頭也不痛了、耳鳴也稍稍退去，等藥吃完就可以開心復工了……  
滿腦子都是那個人。  
艾爾文嘆口氣，自己並不傻，也過了年輕衝動的時期了，要說談戀愛這檔事，追朔回大學、幾個女朋友男伴都是玩鬧性質，上床快、分手各玩各的也快，為了確定自己過往的輝煌紀錄無誤，艾爾文還打電話詢問同窗好友米克，就聽他口氣困惑的問自己是不是生了比預期還嚴重的病，要寫遺囑或回顧短暫一生。  
呸呸呸當然不是！艾爾文抓抓頭，所以說、為什麼會對誰一見鍾情？那個醫生沒胸部也沒屁股，更不用說從行事作風和說話口氣就可以知曉他的性格，既不溫柔也不是可人的小貓咪，到底哪一點自己心動了？

「騙人的吧？一定是吃藥的副作用！」  
哀號幾聲，也許等恢復正常生活這樣的感覺就會消失了，那可是連認識都稱不上、可能對自己沒什麼好感、而且絕對不能隨便玩玩的對象！一向不會對那種良家型的有興趣、更遑論動情啊！史密斯醫生你振作！你還有大片野花可採、滿地鑽石可撿，怎麼會突然想不開？  
才這樣想，艾爾文已經坐起身，走到電腦旁將里維的名字鍵入，從醫院的網站、論文、各種發表影片甚至偶有新聞的發言都看過一遍，是的、只要多看幾眼，心臟就會停止跳動，一定是某個程度的迷惑，因為身體不舒服導致的錯覺……

「啊啊、啊啊啊，好可愛──不對！不對嗚啊啊啊！」艾爾文認真看著影片，雖然影片中的人說著無趣的醫學內容，但看他皺眉、又認真講述觀點的模樣，發自內心的感到開心愉悅。

慘了慘了重病！要死了！  
艾爾文自暴自棄的亂吼亂叫，敲打鍵盤停下影片，影片停在里維醫生正低頭翻講稿，嘴巴微張的模樣。  
那不是多清楚的影片，但艾爾文還是將畫面放大又放大，想著也許親吻上去後，是柔軟帶有溫度，雖然多少會沾染討厭的藥品味道，但……

想親吻他。  
艾爾文臉往螢幕上貼去，還真的啵了螢幕一下。

「可惡我一定要打電話找個人、一定是禁慾太久了──」  
意識到自己做了蠢事，艾爾文用力抓抓頭，每天都發洩精力的自己一定不適合待在家裡養病，只要和哪個女人上床就好了、男人也行，快把腦中不切實際的妄想踢掉吧！抓著手機打開一長串的電話清單，艾爾文焦躁的滑過一個個熟悉的對象，想著有誰能取代腦中的身影、替自己轉移那份妄想──

迎接一向熟悉的女性床伴來到家中，對方雖然知道自己生病，卻還是非常樂意借由探病的名義來見自己，艾爾文微微笑著和她說上幾句話，手搭上她的肩膀，撫弄著柔順的長髮，很快進入狀況。

女性的體溫、體香，性愛的行為自己如此熟悉，無論是略略骨感或豐腴的身體，都有挑逗人的地方，些微流汗下，腦袋是清醒的、身體也是亢奮的，但無論如何，那個平板消瘦的身影一直沒從腦海中離去，甚至越是清晰的、可以看見他眼底的顏色、微皺的眉間。

是完全沉溺下去了，艾爾文意識到這件事、也無法抗拒，那是非常陌生、但確實想將誰占為己有的慾望。  
如果是這樣、那就一定要得到他。  
艾爾文爬起床，看了一眼身邊的女人，這樣的風景、這樣的生活，沒想過要改變的一天，竟然因為一場病、遇見一個人而改變嗎？

抽了根菸，艾爾文只覺得躁鬱，那原本應該得以紓緩的沸騰慾望，還在心底騷癢著……

***

「我沒有聽錯吧？納拿巴？」家醫科的米克咳了一聲，差點將喝到嘴裡的咖啡吐出來，驚訝的看向一臉認真的納拿巴，又嘖嘖兩聲，「艾爾文史密斯、那個懶鬼、花心貨突然轉性了要加排急診室的班？」  
「嗯，申請表今天送到我手裡、今天也不是愚人節我沒打算開你玩笑啊。」接過服務生送來的聖代，納拿巴拿著湯匙將甜點送進嘴裡。  
「他是之前流感腦袋壞掉了嗎？」清了清喉嚨，剛剛過於激動，聲音大了點，讓不少人轉過頭觀望。  
「你想知道原因應該問他啊、他今天恢復工作。」因為流感在家裡自我隔離、好不容易康復回到醫院、卻還是話題中心。「不管他究竟是經歷死劫想要重新做人、或腦袋壞了，謝天謝地，急診室一直缺人。」  
「你應該要擔心一下那邊的護理師吧？你也知道艾爾文的個性。」  
冷笑一聲，米克站起身，既然聽到新聞就不可能繼續在餐廳裡發呆，和納拿巴揮揮手，米克決定要好好詢問一下艾爾文。  
和艾爾文一直是舊識、也是大學同學，個性來說他是個好友、也很講義氣，但糟就糟在他非常喜歡在花叢內打轉，雖然沒聽被甩或睡過的男女說他一句話壞，但男性之間評價就變得很糟。  
和他交好的自己也曾經被誤會是同樣的玩咖，米克摸摸鼻子，和艾爾文比起來，自己可是女性絕緣體，而且無論是誰和艾爾文出去，都只能當陪襯。  
總之、艾爾文的醫術沒話說，也沒弄大誰的肚子、更不會有滿天飛的糟糕傳聞，所以院長也睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，久了大家都知道艾爾文流連花叢，想沾惹的就會沾惹，不想靠近的就躲得遠遠的。

來到掛上休診的婦科門診，米克敲敲門推了就進去。

「啊？米克啊。」男人臉上帶著笑，腳上坐著年輕護理師，年輕女孩一看米克連忙站起身，慌張整理起衣著，艾爾文瞇著眼睛看她臉上羞紅的樣子，拉了張椅子要米克坐下。  
「不急啊不用慌。」嘆口氣想著好吧看樣子他還算正常，等護理師整理好衣服離開，米克坐下，看艾爾文臉上的笑，「你喔、不是才剛好？」  
「嗯？反正是小問題每天就是吃和睡，無聊死了。」滿腦子都是里維，可以說夠嗆了，還好一回來馬上有可愛的小護理師黏過來，轉移不少注意，「怎麼？什麼風把你吹來？不要說探病啊？我會笑死。」  
婦科和家醫科分別在兩棟大樓，只有工作結束才會傳個短訊打個內線問要不要喝一杯，米克親自光臨的機率真是有夠低的。

「拜託、看你剛剛那樣我只擔心你下半身染病、天啊。」從學生時代看到現在也習慣了，米克口氣平緩，「我不是來看你跟小護理師親熱的、說吧、怎麼突然轉性了？」  
「嗯？沒有啊。」  
「不然怎麼會申請調到急診部門呢？你的夜生活、和年輕女孩熟齡美女調戲的開心時間怎麼辦？」  
「喔、你是問那個啊。」對於問題有些漫不經心，轉頭彈了一下桌上的小擺飾，「我找到有趣的目標了。」  
「哈啊？」  
「嗯、我最近找到了、終極目標。」  
「為了這個理由願意去急診室受苦受難你也真有節操，目標是什麼？懸壺濟世？拯救天下蒼生？」  
「不不不、我才不是那種人呢。」搖搖手，「我找到非常有趣的對象，我一定要把他弄到手。」  
「哈啊？什麼妞是你艾爾文史密斯把不到的？」如果是這個理由、只要到急診室晃晃、艾爾文勾勾手指就應該得手了，「你對你的魅力沒有自信啊？還是想要當一回望夫石？還是多了偷窺的興趣？」

「你說話的感覺越來越像漢吉了、拜託你們兩個不要互吃對方口水啊。」艾爾文笑了兩聲，「我只是覺得，他應該不是那麼輕易到手的目標，所以只好慢慢來啦。」  
「這樣我就好奇是誰了，是誰啊、艾爾文。」  
急診室內的護理師一半以上都曾經是艾爾文的床上佳賓，在準備室或診療室就上了不說、連人妻和直男都把得到的艾爾文會有無法追到手的對象？  
不、是艾爾文怎麼會專注在一個人身上？米克仔細看好友的臉，那是除了開刀外少見的認真，讓人不得不相信他真的被誰勾住了、還願意為此做點什麼。  
雖然剛剛的小護理師讓這件是有點沒說服力、呃，艾爾文的個性就是如此，大概也不會因為有心儀的對象從此從良吧？

「那個人啊、叫里維。」  
「哈啊？喂！你瘋啦？不要開玩笑。」快速站起身連椅子都翻倒了，艾爾文看米克臉上的驚訝，「艾爾文你不會記錯名字了吧？不是吧？是長相有點兇惡、黑髮、矮矮小小，看起來乾乾淨淨的傢伙？」  
「嗯哼。」  
「雖然我知道你是雙性戀啦不過不行！」  
「為什麼？他有老婆？有女朋友，那都不是問題。」一派輕鬆，艾爾文已經打定主意了，想要的人事物、就一定要到手，「你也認識我很久了──」

「不、和他有沒有伴侶無關，我只是覺得你不要招惹里維醫生，他可是我們病院裡最認真的醫生，雖然個性有點死板，但無論是醫術或對病患的體恤都和你完全相反，而且他不是可以開玩笑的對象，你去惹他把他搞得不愉快可不成。」  
「米克你也太了解了點，該不會暗戀他吧？」  
「拜託！他可是唯一一個堅守急診室的醫生，誰不認識？」  
「嗯？」  
「你這傢伙只在意自己的事、都不知到院內的狀況吧？總之他比我們小了兩屆，一到急診室服務後就犧牲奉獻一切、從來沒想過調職，你也知到急診室不是人待的，有點年資的人根本不想留，以他的資歷和學經歷，絕對可以當門診醫生，但他就是撐在急診室內。」  
大家都知道急診室多麼辛苦，無論排班和病人數量都遠遠超過門診，雖然說醫生救人天經地義，但急診內的工作是沒日沒夜的犧牲健康，多數人撐一年兩年就離開，里維一待就超過五年，也沒搞出什麼醫療糾紛，每年都是醫院評鑑的優良醫生。

「所以算我拜託你、別鬧，他不是用來打發時間的對象。」  
「我很認真啊、米克。」這些資料自己還沒收集到，真要好好謝謝米克，艾爾文笑著站起身，拍拍身上的白袍，「放心吧我可沒打算讓他不高興，我真的、對他非常非常有興趣，比你以為的還認真。」  
「你這傢伙──」艾爾文脾氣也硬，米克自知勸不了，「別把里維氣跑啊、要滾的話也是你滾。」  
「哈哈哈多虧我們老交情了你還真傷人啊。」笑了笑，想起在急診室和他的短暫相處，的確，里維渾身上下散發著為病人著想的單純，就醫生這個職業來說，讓人敬佩。「總之我一定要把他追到手，我已經下定決心了。」  
「……至少你玩膩前，急診室多了個好醫生。」

無法勸阻，幾天後，米克聽聞在行政部門的斡旋和央求下，艾爾文還是願意繼續早上看門診，而急診室的工作則隨開刀和門診狀況調整，這簡直是夢幻的條件呢、通常急診室醫生都是一天兩班甚至三天五班的爆滿狀態，看樣子艾爾文史密斯醫生這塊黃金招牌醫院也不願意失去吧。  
不過對那傢伙來說，排班多寡不重要，只要能接近里維就夠了吧？算算時間，艾爾文到急診室也過一個多月了，至少沒傳出什麼奇怪的流言，身為好友的米克一直豎起耳朵努力打聽，直到和漢吉在醫院內碰頭，和漢吉吐苦水、擔心艾爾文在急診室胡搞瞎搞，漢吉聽得很有興趣，乾脆的說直接到急診室探班吧。

「里維。」漢吉和里維有些交情，和米克在醫護站觀察一陣後，抓了空檔和他攀談，「這位是米克，我們來探班囉。」從里維嘴裡問最快吧，漢吉是這樣想的，完全是聽八卦的心態。  
「啊、之前多謝。」米克也到急診室支援過好幾次，雖然沒和里維說上話，但也算是有見過面，「我等一下還要忙，如果約喝酒就免了，你們兩個自己去吧。」  
「呵呵、我知道你是大忙人，米克和我是來打聽消息的，聽說艾爾文醫生駐診，情況怎樣啊？」艾爾文也來一個多月了，和里維多少有接觸了吧？  
「嗯？」皺眉，里維搖搖頭，「我有聽說過他的交友關係非常複雜，倒不知到他行動力那麼好。」看樣子是惡評，米克和漢吉對看一眼，「那傢伙一有空就跟護理師調情，還在診療室亂搞。」  
「哈啊──」艾爾文你不是說要追人嗎？倒是先睡不少啊，米克心中嘆氣又畫個十字，想著那傢伙大概很快就會被打槍然後放棄了。  
「不過那傢伙醫術算好吧？」漢吉一臉興趣，繼續追問下去。  
「嗯、還算不錯，他給了我很多中肯的建議，醫療上的判斷也中規中矩，如果撇開亂來這一點、算是很好的醫生吧。」  
「喔？」  
「而且主任醫生願意屈就急診室、還算不錯。」  
艾爾文你還有點希望嘛──米克想著，看被談論的主角走了過來。

「喔？好熱鬧。」艾爾文將手中的病歷放下，也許是突然要日夜顛倒、生活不規律的關係，米克看他難得有些疲倦感，「漢吉、米克，里維。」叫了名字，艾爾文走到里維身邊後，口氣輕盈的讓人以為他中頭彩。「你們兩個怎麼來了？」  
「來拜訪我們偉大的史密斯醫生啊、怕他突然忙到翹辮子。」漢吉有些狠毒的說，艾爾文也不以為意的笑了幾聲，「好啦兩位還要工作的人我們就不打擾了，掰。」  
「艾爾文，下次一起去喝酒啊？」米克做了個乾杯的動作，看好友點點頭。

里維在艾爾文進來後安靜幾秒，看兩人要走了，突兀的說要送他們到門口。  
艾爾文笑著看三個人離開，拿出手機滑了滑，尋找床伴的電話。

***

「怎麼了？」知道里維一定有話要說才跟出來，漢吉和米克離開急診室後回頭看里維。  
「你跟艾爾文醫生熟嗎？」  
「米克是他老朋友了，我也算熟。」漢吉和艾爾文的交情從實習開始，雖然艾爾文的花心和行徑讓人不敢恭維，但是個有趣的觀察對象。  
「那……」里維有點猶豫，內心沒什麼把握，但又想要找人問一問，「他喜歡哪一類的人？」  
「喔噗。」米克忍不住笑出來，但看里維暗色雙眼中異常認真，「咳、這是好問題啊，艾爾文那傢伙亂七八糟的，什麼人都沾什麼床都上，這個問題很難回答啊。」  
當然、他最近的喜好大概是、黑髮、幹練、認真，又負責的好醫生吧。  
不過以上當然不能對里維說。

「是喔──他真的是、在急診室內弄得名聲遠播。」看里維皺著眉、但又略略苦笑，米克點點頭表示認同。  
但里維好像不是生氣、口氣中帶著淡淡的苦惱，漢吉想了想，突然想到什麼。  
「啊啊！艾爾文是你喜歡的類型對吧？」  
「欸？」米克吃驚的大喊一聲，看里維耳根又更紅了。

這是什麼他媽的兩情相悅啊？

***

那個男人非常惹人厭、說話也亂不正經的，雖然面對病患是專業認真的，但簡而言之除了工作外，其餘組成艾爾文史密斯這個男人的成分、真是糟透了。  
里維聽說男人要到急診室工作時，嚇了一跳，也許男人是想尋別人開心吧？或覺得自己做得不夠好？想用前輩的姿態來提振急診室效率？  
忐忑不安的迎接男人的到來，就看艾爾文臉上掛著讓人不舒服的笑、可以說油膩膩很噁心的感覺。

「今天開始請多指教了、里維醫生。」  
男人和自己握握手，很快就投入工作，兩個人的工作範圍分屬不同，里維很快也進入狀況處理病患，直到工作結束。  
結束時來到辦公室，里維發現桌上有一瓶咖啡，下面壓了一張工作辛苦的紙條，男人的字非常率性，看他在紙條上龍飛鳳舞的花體簽名，想著在急診室自己是前輩，他大概是想打好關係吧？

不過很快的，里維查覺到他更快打好和護理師們的關係，嗯、性關係，雖然那些行為都不會在艾爾文工作時間發生，但里維在交班時總會不小心看到他摟著護理師的腰，或和哪位行政人員交頭接耳。  
幾次下來里維滿想要揍他的，但嚴格說起來、他並沒有怠慢工作，雙方成年人你情我願應該輪不到自己插嘴，但總覺得很煩躁啊，在聽到護理師小聲討論男人有多迷人紳士時……

拿了耳溫槍量體溫，里維想著自己沒有發燒生病，卻覺得狀況很差，正想著要不要進一步替自己檢查，就聽門被打開的聲音，男人和女人的嘻笑聲讓自己更加不舒服。  
「唉呀、里維醫生，還沒走嗎？」  
「你倒是……」里維想著，就是這個聲音讓自己不舒服，看艾爾文身邊還跟著一名護理師，「哼……」  
「身體不舒服嗎？」艾爾文的聲音突然溫和許多，就聽他和護理師說下次再約，讓她先行離開後，走到自己身邊。「沒有發燒吧？」  
手中的溫度計被拿去，里維的手和艾爾文的手短暫的碰觸，那在指間遺留下的觸感和溫度讓里維燒了起來，該死……

在艾爾文關心的靠近自己，詢問症狀時，里維已經清楚察覺那份不舒服為何物。  
從來都沒辦法好好談上戀愛的自己，無論是在對愛情的想像、對象的選擇都非常愚鈍，該死的一點眼光都沒有、竟然會喜歡這個花心傢伙。

里維努力擺脫艾爾文對自己的關心，強打起精神說沒問題，像要逃離那份情感，飛快的離開辦公室。


End file.
